


Chapter 1: The Man In Green

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fan Comics, Fanon, Fantasy, Gen, Prose/Comics Mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>You can now buy the print book <a href="http://www.lulu.com/shop/queenie-chan/legend-of-zelda-the-edge-and-the-light/paperback/product-20803308.html">here</a>. For more info: <a href="http://queeniechan.deviantart.com/art/You-can-now-buy-this-in-print-359386371">click here</a>.<br/></b><br/>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>A man dressed in green is approaching the Court of Water, ruled by Queen Ruto of Zora Domain. Rumour had it that the man was the famed "Champion of Hyrule", a man who mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago without a trace. Was it really him, and if so, why has he returned now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: The Man In Green

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little unusual - it's a mix of prose and comics, with the comic panels interweaved in with the prose. I was originally going to copy and paste the prose in, but extracting it from the pictures proved to be too difficult, so I'm just linking in the original JPEG pages in with this. I'm sorry if it makes it a bit harder to read (since you can't resize the text), but the alternative is just too tricky.
> 
> In other interesting news: I've paired up with my musician friend [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au), who is composing a "chapter soundtrack" for each of my chapters. It's uploaded to youtube, and the first chapter soundtrack is [here:](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7lYCjjqulU)  
> 

  
[](http://imgur.com/rZ92qtG)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/T7SAX2l)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/6N0K7hy)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/CwQfFWy)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/qZjOhHD)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/rgFbXEo)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/rr8beEI)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/4d50TMA)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/BwZwIVq)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/J2QTZxo)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/W2hV16S)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/FeLTl0i)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/l4LMtCC)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/XcewL5A)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/8tt9KqN)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/fB4MzXg)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
[](http://imgur.com/XegPy5c)


End file.
